


Blue and Black Days

by The_Shy_One



Category: Gambit (Comic), Loki: Agent of Asgard, Vote Loki, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Canon Related, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Lack of Communication, Light Angst, Loki Trying To Make More Friends, M/M, Making Out, Nicknames, Talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Remy finds himself one day face to face with the (ex) God of Evil. But instead of the usual masculine face, he had seen for many years, Loki looked down at him as a woman.





	Blue and Black Days

It all started with a shopping mall. He first saw her when watching some of the kids as they shopped for clothing and anything else they wanted to spend their money on. He was only vaguely looking some sunglasses, just flippantly holding a pair in his hands to look busy so he could subtly keep an eye on the group of teenagers he was grouped with. It didn’t look good for an older man who looked nothing like the teens (and was concerned a fugitive/terrorist from agencies of the government) to be hanging around them. So this was the next best solution to make sure the kids were kept safe.

He was only looking around the store to do a sweep check when he saw a familiar set of eyes in the women’s clothing section, a few feet from him. Remy couldn’t forget them as he saw them on the news for months after Loki had announced that he would run for president a few years ago. The colour was an intense green with mischief hidden among it that he couldn’t mistake him for anyone else.

Instead of being a man like he had expected, Loki was a woman. 

She dressed similarly to when she was a man with dark colours with the pop of different shades of green to break it up. Her hair was longer, flowing down past her shoulder blades rather than settling at the nape of her neck as Remy had seen before. There was also a touch of makeup that would have made her settle nicely with the goth kids at the school.

As they made eye contact, she smirked with the mischief seemingly turned up to twenty rather than the regular eleven that inhabited her body. Remy tried to break it by looking back down at the sunglasses in his hands, but it was too late. As he ducked his head down, he saw her moving away from a rack of clothing. As she took a few more steps, Remy tried to shove the sunglasses back where they belonged.

“Why hello. Which X-Men would you be?” Loki asked, only a few steps away from him. Remy abandoned the notion of being a good customer and just dropped the sunglasses on the ground to turn away from her. The clatter seemed to ring loudly, causing a few of the kids to look his way.

He only gave them a shaky thumbs-up as he tried to speed walk away from the villain behind him.

“Aw, not going to give me an answer? Not even to make sure I’m not causing trouble?” She asked, quickly catching up to him. “I thought you hero types were better than that.”

Remy continued to look ahead, trying not to look her in the eyes. (He would not be accidentally snared by the trickster god, no matter how pretty she appeared to be.) “I’m not going to give an answer to a known trickster. One that twists people’s words around.”

“Isn’t that an answer in itself?”

He could practically hear the smirk growing wider. The mischief quickly going from a twenty to a fifty in a single second. The urge to turn and shout at Loki in the middle of the mall had grown as well. But he continued to walk on, leading her away from the kids, away from the rest of the populace.

He made eye contact with Bobby who stood at the second level of the mall, giving a signal not to follow. He would deal with the Goddess himself, at least for now. (Give the other chaperones a chance to get the kids to safety.)

“Come on, what business would I have to mess with the X-Men, now and before? My gig as a villain involved the Avengers, not your little group of rag tags. Thor, remember?”

“If you can answer why you’re bothering us now, maybe I’ll give you a better answer.”

“That’s a poor deal.”

“That’s the only deal you’re getting from me, homme.” From the corner of his eye, he saw the eye roll, much more exaggerated than what was needed for this conversation. Remy continued to walk, moving towards the exit that leads to the back of the mall. The guards barely gave him a glance, letting him into the maze of hallways. The grey walls went on, leading off into different directions around the mall.

Having used them more than once, Remy leads Loki straight to the back parking lot of the mall. Only employees cars and eighteen-wheelers were parked behind here with the woods at the edge of the parking lot. It was an area perfect to trap the Goddess in, making sure that most ways to get away were blocked. As he took a few steps away from the door, he finally turned around to face her.

She was close behind, holding her hands up in mock surrender. The mischief in her eyes was still at a full fifty, but Remy saw that there was something holding back the full chaos that came from Loki’s planning and mischievousness.

“Leading a girl away where there are no eyewitnesses? Why I thought the X-Men were more upstanding than the Avengers in this regard.”

A sigh escaped him. “Do you intend to antagonize me through this conversation?”

“If it keeps your eyes on me than yes.” She answered seriously. This was contradicted by the batting of her eyes as she moved her hands to clasp each other in front of her chest in a pose that was only seen in old movies and artwork that Logan seemed fond of. (Not that anyone besides him knew of the little secret and Remy knew better than to spread it around. There was so much dodging you can do from metal claws.)

“Quit it.” He hissed. A smirk made its way onto her face as she dropped the position.

“Why don’t we start with why you dragged me out here? Do you really want to start a brawl with me, even after telling you that’s not why I’m here?” Remy watched as she took the last few steps towards him. She was barely taller than him, but the way her eyes flickered down at him made him feel smaller (made a part of him excited that she could look down at him like that.) 

She slowly pulled his sunglasses down, letting it come close to slipping over the tip of his nose. Her green eyes flashed with interest, looking down into his eyes with her barely added inches of height. “Do I need to prove that I won’t harm the children in order to clear my suspicion?”

Feeling like he came out of a daze as he forced himself to look away from her eyes, Remy pushed the sunglasses back on their perch on his nose. Then he took a step away from her. “You don’t need to prove it like that chére.” He said, a bit exasperated.

“Than what do I need to do to prove I’m not here to cause trouble?”

“Awful concerned about it, a bit too much for me,” He said, seeing the way her face fell at that, “Why are you here Loki?”

“I was just visiting. I got curious about the other heroes that weren’t the Avengers and wanted to see if I could make acquaintances with some of you.” Then a bit softer, she said, “Perhaps a friend or two as well if I was permitted.”

“You don’t need to be given permission to make friends, Loki.”

“And yet you feel the need to question my motives when I was being friendly.”

“Well, there would have been better ways than approaching any of us when we’re trying to keep the kids safe. You do know what happens to us if we’re not careful in public.”

“Of course,” She said, sounding more insulted than Remy thought she would be.”I was running for your president, I was given information about a variety of subjects during that campaign including about mutants. Would be a waste to forget that after hearing what happens to them.”

“I remember with one of your interviews that you called one of the mutants an Inhuman.” He said, the memory of that bit of news suddenly returning to him. “You also weren’t taking a stance on the issue before he showed up.”

“He also tried to explode me to get me off the ballot, couldn’t tell if he was one of them either in the moment.”

“Chére, shouldn’t really say that after what occurred with mutants and Inhumans.”

There was a moment of balk and then a ting of red spreading over her pale cheeks at her mistake. Remy watched as her eyes darted around him for a bit, waiting for whatever excuse would fall from her mouth. Then with a determination that he was almost surprised to see, she looked down at him and spoke up. “Of course, that was insensitive of me. I apologize for it,” And then softly once more,” I hope to learn more when being around you and the others. That campaign didn’t offer up more than statistics, so I’m sure it’ll be different when I’m interacting with your lot.”

He couldn’t speak for almost a full minute at the sincerity he heard from her. A part of him chanted that it was a ploy to get him to trust her and use him for her current scheme. But another part was softened by the honesty at admitting she didn’t know and that she wanted to know more. (A quieter part was concerned what others would think if he didn't actually bring her with him.)

Then as Remy opened his mouth, Loki was hit by a blast of ice from seemingly nowhere. He watched as her body moved away from him and ensnared by another blast of ice. He followed the trail of ice to spot Iceman on the rooftop of the mall.

“I’ll take care of her, you go with the kids!” He heard Bobby yell, surfing on the path of ice with ease.

For a few moments, he stood still, wondering if he should say Loki meant no harm or do as Bobby said. Then a small butterfly with an unusual colour of green colouring its wings with the black lettering that looked close to the word ‘Loki’ landed on the tip of his nose. It flapped its wings a couple of times before settling down.

_ ‘Go, I’ll find you later,’  _ the creature whispered.  _ ‘Do as your teammates say.’ _

Remy blinked a couple of times at this but took the order like he would from a teammate. He moved through the back door, taking a moment to see Bobby throwing out a quip at Loki as he moved the ice-encased Goddess further away from the mall. Then quietly, he went to go find the kids.

_____________________

Days passed by from the weird meeting between them. Just as he was about to give up on her, keeping her promise, Remy was surprised when an arm reached out from an empty classroom and pulled him in. He struggled against his captor, knowing he shouldn’t be one of the many to be taken down for the kid’s sake. Just as he was reaching into his pockets to pull out a card, his captor pushed him further into the classroom.

Spinning to face them with a card glowing pink with his power, he saw the mischief filled face of Loki. “Well, hello to you to Remy.”

“Don’t scare me like that,” He said roughly, quietly. Didn't need the kids of the other X-Men to be concerned and check the classroom. Both groups wouldn’t handle a villain being in their building all that well.

“Oh, don’t be such a sour puss,” Loki said, rolling her eyes as she took a few steps towards one of the desks the students use. As she ran her hand over it, (Remy spying that her nails were painted black) she said “Besides, I couldn’t reveal myself to anyone else if we wanted any time to talk to each other. Panicking mutants of children and adults cause so much unneeded mayhem.”

“I thought you liked mayhem, chére.”

Another roll of the eyes and “I liked mayhem, like creating it on occasion still, but not in the sense you’re referring too.”

“So you’re proclaiming that you’re not the same god of evil of old?”

“Yes, a new leaf I've turned as you Midgardians put it.” She said, hopping onto the desk to settle down. “Besides, I thought you would prefer me being the God of Stories over my old title.”

“I’m wary of self-proclamation, especially with how I saw you handle the election a few years ago.” He said. He took one of the chairs and pulled it out to sit. It was just a tad too small for him, but it would be suitable for now.

“At least you admit it without much judgment. Other heroes have been more patronizing and hypocritical, including your lot of Avengers.”

Remy felt the way a bitter grin come onto his face at the statement. “If you knew anything about mutants, specifically the X-men, feel about the Avengers, you know many wouldn’t claim them as their heroes.”

A look crossed between curiosity and confusion entered Loki’s face. Her nose scrunched up like a lapine would when catching a scent in the air. Her green eyes flickering between him and the floor in front of her as his statement was being run through her mind. Remy stayed quiet, watching all the little movements of the Goddess gave off as she thought over her answer.

A few times in a span of a few seconds, Loki opened and closed her mouth. As if she were close to asking a question and thinking better of it.

“You don’t have to give an answer, Loki,” Remy said quietly. He leaned back into the metal and plastic backing of the chair, feeling the way it pressed hard into his back.

“But should I have a response to something like that? I feel it would be insulting not to at this stage of getting to know each other.” Her eyes flickered up to his face, staring down at him with a different kind of confusion than the one she had from a few seconds ago. She moved her feet from the floor and planted them on a desk that sat across from her (her boots surprising clean as Remy found out when quickly glancing at the soles of them.)

The sparkling green of them couldn’t hide that emotion. It was more honest than he’s seen from television appearances and pictures that Thor had managed to take of the Goddess, always having a glimmer of mischief in them. Here, as she sits on a desk with her one leg crossed over the other like one of those models sitting on the grass in those college pamphlets (despite the fact her gothic fashion would prevent her from appearing on one), letting her emotions run free.

Almost as if she trusts Remy to not use it against her. To be a friend she claimed she wanted to him days before.

“Not everything needs an immediate response. Sometimes admitting you don’t have an opinion yet is better than spouting bullshit to satisfy the person you’re with.”

“You do know who you’re speaking too, right?”

Laughter spilled from his mouth, unable to keep himself from doing that. As he bent forward to clutch his stomach, he saw the way Loki had an annoyed fond look directed at him. “Oh, yes I know who I’m talking to chére, well aware of it in fact.”

As another fit of laughter came out of his mouth, Loki answered back. “And yet you try to get the Goddess of Stories to take such advice.”

“Was only sayi-” He couldn’t get through his sentence as his laughter took over. Once more as he peeked up from the top of his sunglasses, the look of fond annoyance returned once more on her face.

“Oh, I know what you’re trying to say, you oaf. Quite laughing or they'll find you like that with no trace of me. What will I do if they put you in a place due to a mistake in sanity?”

“Proba-, Probab-, Probably make friends with Logan,” He wheezed out.

“Hmm, he would be a worthy opponent, even at his supposed current age. Plus those  _ sideburns.” _ Loki said. The gleam of mischief returned, but something about it now was softer in a way Remy couldn’t quite understand at the moment.

“Oh, now I know you’re joking, chére,” Remy said, still struggling to contain his laughter.

“How can I get you to take me seriously?” As the last bit of his laughter died out, he once more stared into her green eyes. An emotion besides her ever-present mischievousness weaved itself between the different hues of green. 

It was present enough to make Remy swallow. To feel how dry his mouth had suddenly become in the last few seconds. He watched as Loki moved her legs down from the desk, quietly planting them down on the floor with quiet gratefulness that no human or mutant could mange. She moved her body so that she was sitting on the edge of the desk, leaning over him.

Her eyes never left his, continued to do so as one of her hands reached up to his face. With more smoothness than he had expected from an alien who probably never wore glasses, Loki took off his sunglasses and fold them up. Then placed it on the t-shirt with a reference to Jurassic Park (God, how old was he to remember the day and year it came out?) where it hanged.

Remy swallowed once more, unsure what she would do next. A smile that didn’t spell out doom for him replaced the careful blankness. Then with the same carefulness, she showed to his sunglasses, she leaned forward into his space. 

“Tell me, Remy, what do I need to do for you to take me seriously?” She said softly, her hand once more reaching up. It stopped short, barely any space between her fingers that trembled slightly and his cheek that surely glowed with a blooming blush.

He could sense the way her fingers almost touched him, just managing to keep from touching at the last moment with how she trembled. As if she were anxious about this outcome like him (like she was unsure about this if she was doing this correctly with someone who was reluctantly getting to know her.) As he took a deep breath in, trying to calm the sudden nerves, he felt one of her fingers catch on a bit of his skin, still trembling.

That was it for him. Remy quickly reached up to wrap his hand around hers, feeling how they trembled with each other. Then he moved quickly to reach her the space near her face, lips so close to hers he felt her breath fanning over his face.

“Can I?” He asked, his voice quiet and almost whispery in the almost empty room. 

“Yes,” She replied, her voice matching his. The green of her eyes shocked and he knew he would have to change that.

Moving to take the last little bit of space between them, he pressed his lips to hers. It didn’t even take her a moment to press back, a slight moan filling in the empty classroom. Remy moved his lips, catching her bottom lip against his, feeling where she had chewed her lips before. It was only a slight rise against his, but it added something new.

Their hands, which had been intertwined briefly, had broken apart to move towards each other’s face. In Remy’s case, his drifted towards where her neck and head meet, lightly digging into the skin. He tilted her head to the right, feeling another slight moan escape her.

For Loki, her hands drifted towards the back of his head, her hands intertwining into his hair, pulling on it enough to make him shudder. She caught his top lip with her bottom sucking on it for a moment, obviously relishing in the moan that she pulled out of him.

This went on for some time, the sound of their kisses echoing each time they pulled away and the moans that they got from each other when they did something that the other liked. It went no further than that for Remy knew if they went any further it would end up with both of them becoming naked in a place that would surely get them caught (and honestly he didn’t want Logan to know since the connard would know with his sense of smell.)

Then the sound of children changing classrooms broke them apart. There was heavy breathing between them, still close enough to each other to feel their breaths fanning over each other. The sound of yelling and shouting broke them further apart, with Remy letting go of Loki’s face as he leaned away.

She still continued to hold her hands where she had placed them, still intertwined with his hair.

“Guess that’s the signal to go,” Remy spoke quietly. On her face appeared an emotion that left before he could identify what it was. 

“We’ll meet again?” She asked, louder than he had spoken. (The tone was a bit colder than Remy had expected.)

“Of course, chére. Just tell me ahead of time rather than dragging me into another classroom.”

“Yes, of course,” This time it was more distant. He only had a moment to look her in the eye before she disappeared suddenly.

He sat back down in the chair, wondering what had happened since breaking apart to cause her to grow cold in such a short time.

Then the door to the room slammed open. The sound of it hitting the wall echoed in the space as someone shuffled into the room. A quick turn gave Remy the view of Logan. There was a moment that the shorter mutant paused, tilting his head up that Remy had seen many times before.

“Logan do-”

“Why do I smell your pheromones mingling with Loki’s?”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, let's see how this plays out. Once more I've gotten these two making out, but I wanted to expand these two as a ship. Hopefully, I can fulfil this!
> 
> I will be updating the tags as I go along since I can never predict what will be written when I try something out and I don't want to mislabel the fic just yet. If there is anything I should put in the tags I missed, please tell me!
> 
> Hopefully, it was a fun chapter to read! :D


End file.
